Bulletproof Heart
by forgetmenotflowers
Summary: Alyssa was just like every other moody teenager, she of course hated change, she's stubborn, she's quirky in her own special way, and argued with her older brother. Yeah, just like any normal teenager! That may be why she has problems speaking to the two Thorn boys... Yeah, she'll just blame it on being an awkward teenager - -' Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO! :D So before I begin this story, I will apologise for my terrible spelling, grammar, and spelling errors :) Yes, I am pretty horrible with this kind of stuff but hey, it's fun do why not? :D I hope you enjoy this story as I will writing it! Im quickly going to say that I only own Alyssa, her mother Izzy and Alyssa's brother Paul. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

I sat there, and aimlessly stared out of the grimey window. To say that the window was clean, was of course an untrue statement. Everything in my room screamed 'BORING', the white peeling paint on the walls was like the wall crying 'PLEASE GIVE ME COLOUR'. I sighed, and brought the bottle of juice to my lips, greedily swallowing the substance. I covered my hand with my long, sleeved T-shirt, and wiped away some of the dirt to get a better view of the light blanket of snow. How come everything in this place had no colour? I'm sorry if I am wrong, but the last residents must've been really lame. I glanced down at my drink bottle, realising that nothing was left; I threw the empty bottle on the floor. The only sound I could hear was the boisterious clock standing in the corner of my room. I glared in annoyance at the clock; deciding that my seat wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing I have sat on, I stood up, and stretched my aching muscles. I shivered slightly, unsuprisingly the air was cold. I sat down on the cold sheets of my bed, curled into a ball, and let my dark blue sweater engulf me. I stared at the phone next to me, my gut told me that my mother or someone would phone and ask if I was ok alone. As predicted, the phone blared out 'Love me dead' by Ludo. I lazily brought the phone to my ear, and pressed the green button.

"Hey Honey! How are you?" I exhaled rather loudly, and decided the truth would be best.

"Honestly? I'm bored to death! Couldn't you have gotten the heating, and electric working before you left mum?" I asked; my voice sounded whiney, and desperate. I scoffed, it wasn't like she could do anything about it.

"Come on Alyssa! You know you'll have to wait until tomorrow when Paul comes." I sighed, not really liking the sound of seeing my over-enthuesiastic brother.

"But mum-" I complained.

"But nothing, you know there's nothing I can do about it! All we can do know is just wrap up warm, and be mature about the situation-" Huh, mature? She's the one that made me move in the first place! "-And I know you're probably rolling your eyes at me right now, but... look I know it's hard Honey, but we've got to pull through. Ok?" I nodded, I knew she couldn't see me but she didn't have to know I gave up this easy!

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"I'll make it up to you..." I grinned wildly, she knew what I wanted, and I definitely knew what I wanted.

"So I get-" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"To paint your own room, yes." I mentally cheered, already thinking about the different patterns and colours.

"Great!" I was smiling like the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland. I glanced around at all of the white space on the walls, I knew I would have a long day a head of me but it was better than just sitting here!

"I'll see you soon! Make sure you don't go anywhere while I'm gone!" Does she hoenstly think I'm stupid? It's snowing outside, and the temperature inside wasn't exactly any warmer! Why would I go out in the snow, when I had no place to stay warm!

"I wont mum! Bye." I hung up, and carelessly threw the phone next to me, making it bounce slightly further away then I wanted it too. I made a groaning noise before laying back in my pathetic fetal position. I tapped in time to the clock as it ticked, and thought about my old home. Sure it wasn't that much better than this but at least it had heating... AND colour! I bit my lip, and finally decided what I wanted to do in my spare time. I quickly sat up, blink a few times to clean the blur from my eyes and stood up. I scrambled to my bags and searched through the smaller one. I grinned wildly as I pulled out a wooden box full decorated with different symbols and opened it. There sat my many pencils, I picked the perfect one and placed the tip against the wall. I closed my eyes, keeping the image of 'what could be' in my mind and opened them again. I wasn't the best artist in the world, but it gave me a sense of warmth. I began lightly tracing the outlines of a lily, and squinted my eyes in concentration. The time kept ticking on; more and more of the flower was starting to show. I took a tiny step back, and nodded in approval. I put the pencil back on the white wall and began drawing more flowers entwining, and dancing around eachother. I sighed happily and stretched my cramped hand. I wiped my forehead, I saw my dream place full of flowers, birds, and streams. I had three more walls to do but I wasn't in a rush to finish them. I heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Alyssa! Honey, help me with the bags please." I sighed like any normal teenager would, and ran down stairs. I had to hold back my snicker, my mum was covered with snow and her face didn't look very amused. I took the two heavy bags from her, and placed them on the steps behind me "Alyssa, take them upst-"

"I will in the minute! Mum, do we have any food?" She frowned then brought her hand to her face "You forgot the food?" I exclaimed, my voice was high pitch in worry and shock.

"Dammit!" She muttered, she brushed past me and towards the kitchen. She opened the friged, and shook her head. She pulled out a jar of pickles, and sheepishly smiled "Want pickles tonight?" I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Thank you to my good friend Loony-Luna-Lovegood-98 for reviewing and also NightWindAlchemist :D ZANK YOU! :D :D :D I'm not sure how this chapter will go but hopefully it may go well... I ONLY OWN ALYSSA, PAUL, AND IZZY! :D :P**_

_**Alyssa**_

I glared at the brown mop of hair infront of me, why the hell does he have to be here? I sat there sulking in my chair, feeling trapped in by the piles of boxes around me. Paul and my mother were talking and giggling, why did I have to stay here again? Oh yeah, I don't have anywhere else to go! I sighed heavily, catching the attention of Paul. He gave me a stupid smug smirk, and winked at me with his brown eyes. He knew how mad his very presence made me! With his sickly sweet smile, and childish voice 'Yes mummy, I'll do anything your little heart wants me to because I'm the favourite' I mocked him in my head, I sniggered slightly. I should get an award for my impressions of my brother!

"Lyssa Darling, go and make Paul a sandwich!" I'm not his slave! He has perfectly good legs, maybe he should put them to use. I just rolled my eyes, grimaced and walked into the kitchen. The food supplies were mostly low, so I decided to get pay back and grab the jar of pickles I was forced to eat last night. Grabbing two pieces of slightly stale bread, I cut up the pickles and slid them in. Stomping my feet, I walked back into the room and shoved the plate in his hands. I sat back in my chair and waited patiently for the victim to take a bite. His face scrunched up in horror and disgust; he spat out the mushed food and glared at me.

"You know I hate pickles, you little brat!" I gave him a sickly sweet smile, how I love karma!

"Whoopsy-daisy. I didn't know." My mum just rolled her eyes at us and took the plate.

"I'll get you a drink Paul." SHE'S LEAVING ME ALONE WITH THAT THING! He's like the devil spawn. How dare she?! As soon as she left the room, Paul turned and smirked at me.

"How about some revenge?" He picked up a paintbrush with blue paint on and flicked it at me. I gasped and wiped the paint off my face, seeing if he dared to do it. The blue paint smudged on my fingers showed that he did. I stood up and grabbed a paintbrush, I flicked the blue paint at his face and wiped it in. He glared up at me and smirk; he shoved his hand in the paint and wiped it all over my face. I spat the paint out of my mouth and picked up the can. His eyes widened "N-NO! Think about what you're doing-"

I smirked "Getting revenge." With that sentence, I threw the whole tub of paint at him and laughed.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" My laughs died down and I gulped. We both glanced at eachother and pointed at the same time.

"HE/SHE STARTED IT!" I widened my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"NO YOU DID!" We shouted again. I sighed and walked to mother. gave her my best puppy eyes and hugged her waist; getting paint all over her new dress.

"Mum, could this face cause such evil?" I glanced up at her with innocent eyes. She just looked at me with a blank face and I gulped again.

"U-Uhhh... I did a really good paint job on the walls?" I gestures the ruined white wall behind me.

"I suggest you stay out of our way today." She stressed and rubbed her eyes. Un-fucking-believable!

"B-but... Fine!" I grabbed my jacket and stormed out dramatically. I pulled my brown/red hair out of my bobble and ran my still blue hand through it. My boots dragged through the snow and I felt myself getting annoyed as my feet were weighed down. I heard faint voices in the distance but decided to ignore them.

_'YOU DONT DESERVE THIS! THAT BISH STARTED IT!' _The voice growled in my head.

_'You shouldn't have reacted back!' _The sensible side scolded but I decided to shove that voice to the back of my brain and continue my mad rantings.

"Stupid Paul." I muttered, sounding like a crazy person. I wrapped my green scarf firmly around my neck and shoved my hands in my pockets "Stupid Izzy." I never called her mum when I was angry at her. "Stupid blue paint!" I collided into a wall and we both fell to the snow...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hellloo! Thank you all for the support of this story :) Hopefully, this chapter will go well :L I'm very tired and lazy today, BUT I WILL DO THIS! *epic pose*.**_

* * *

I yelped as my butt touched the icy, snow covered floor. I winced and hissed as my body began trembling _'Stupid, clumsy, idiot BRAINS_!' I thought bitterly. Great! My butts gonna be all wet then I'll have to go back home to face the humiliation! OH, THE HUMILIATION! It actually burns or maybe I'm being over dramatic. I glared up at the 'wall' who were in fact two guys. The both stood up and stared down at me. Oh great, please don't say I'm going to get mugged! Wait- I don't even know these people... But they could be rapists or murderers! Oh damn, jumping to conclusions again! I should stop scaring myself! My thought process was cut off by a throat clearing, I blink once then twice to see a hand nearly poking my nose. I jumped back and glared up at the guy.

"What's the big idea?!" I growled and stood up by myself (I felt proud ignoring the pins and needles from the cold). The blond/light brown hair guy hugged his hand to himself, feeling the sting of rejection I guess. I could say that they were fairly good looking... If I wasn't so annoyed. The blond haired boy had dark eyes that had a puppy look to them, and his cheeks and nose was tinted red from the cold. The brown haired boy had cold, blue eyes. You could tell he was a naturally strong character from the sharpness of his features, where as the blond was more softer looking.

"I'm sorry- I mean we're sorry... Uhh"_ Smooth_... I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Izzys words running through my head '_Be civil, first impressions count' _

"It's fine, it was all my fault" I saw the dark brown haired boy lips twitch into a small smirk. Bloody cocky fool! I wiped the melted snow off my dress and shook the snow out of my hair. Feeling sufficated by the large ego of the brown haired boy.

"Umm I'm Damien and this is Mark, my cousin." I nodded. Damn, his voice was smooth... well smoother than his cousins. They looked expectantly at me, I don't have to tell them my name! I made a humming sound and sighed, feeling guilty. I shouldn't take my anger out on two strangers that are no longer strangers since I know their names-

"I'm Alyssa." Oh great, awkward silence. We all stood there, glancing around with nothing to say. I hate this unnecessary tension! "Umm, I have to uh... go now... important meals and... stuff..." I slowly back away. I turned away and was about to race off when Mark shouted.

"Alyssa!" I flinched and felt embarrassed knowing they could see the massive wet mark on my butt. I turned around slowly to see a very amused Damien and blushing Mark, serves them right for looking at my butt.

"You may want to change your dress." I scoffed and glared at him.

"I know." I was about to dramatically storm off when Mark stopped me again.

"Alyssa." I turned around and pouted slightly from annoyance "It was nice meeting you!" I felt my eye twitch in irritation.

"It was such a pleasure to meet you too!" I said sarcastically and strolled off. Ignoring their sniggers from behind me, knowing that they weren't just laughing at the wet back on my butt that looked oddly like I peed myself, but also at my attitude. I have a sucky attitude!

* * *

_**I know she has a sucky attitude but she will be put in her place! I PROMISE! :D :D **_


End file.
